brother_muscle_ultrapersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Age of Comic Books
Dark Age of Comic Books: a Darker and Edgier (tragic, violent stories in a previously kid-friendly series) period (1986-1997?) in comic books and superhero movies, in which superheroes were portrayed as dysfunctional vigilante antiheroes in cynical , sexual and violent stories, based on '80s Vietnam war films, ninja movies,cyberpunk fiction and films, erotic thrillers and neo-noir movies such as Rambo, Enter the Ninja, Basic Instinct and Blade Runner, etc. Nineties Antiheroes'', Bad Girl'' comics (sexy,occult woman superheroes), Crisis Crossovers (emergencies requiring crowds of superheroes), ninjas and Deconstruction (realistic stories which show cliches' or genres' most likely effects) were common. It was a rebellion and revision period by cynical cartoonists, to correct the Silver Age's (1950s-60s comic books) camp, censorship and Cape (celibate, family-friendly, non-lethal) superheroes. Bmup1p21031.jpg|Brother Muscle vs. ninjas It ranged from 1986's Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Watchmen...to Witchblade, Hellboy (1994), etc. Kingdom Come (1997) deconstructed (examined a cliche or genre's probable effects in a realistic story) the Nineties Antihero (lethal urban vigilante superhero) and started Reconstruction (realistic stories that show a cliche as justified), Lighter and Softer (kid-friendly stories in a previously violent, sad series) and brought back Silver Age Capes, such as Grant Morrison's JLA and All-Star Superman. '' It introduced LGBT characters and plots into superhero comic books. For example, Marvel's Northstar came out of the closet as 'gay' and adopted a baby with HIV in the '80s. ''(. '' (TV Tropes Wiki, 2006-15). Bmup1p3013.jpg|Freddy's school shooting '80s Dannika Tremont.jpg.jpg|'80s Dannika Tremont '80s Dark Age Fascinator.jpg|'80s Dark Age Fascinator '80s Renown.jpg|'80s Renown '''In Brother Muscle:' The Brother Muscle series was created in 1993 and revised 1999. It depicts graphic scenes of school violence and juvenile crime, like '90s "hood films" ( all black juvenile offender films with gangsta rap stars and soundtracks). It also shows Rave Culture, Club Kids, drugs and nightclubs, 'like period talk shows and teen/drug movies like ''Go!. '''Brother Muscle lethally fought a swarm of hostile ninjas in a computer simulation in the Muscle Cave™, like Wolverine, Daredevil and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles did in the 1980s. One of his rejected costumes was a black one (like Spider-Man's alien symbiotic costume) with chrome shoulder pads and pouches, typical of '80s movie superheroes and Nineties Antiheroes. He and Ultraperson fought the Southside Skulls, a youth gang armed with assault weapons. Tasha used her super strength to fight off a gang rape attempt on a school bus, then used Mind Control '''to make witnesses report the incident as her defeating her would-be rapists with kung fu. '''Time travelling super-assassins from the Near Future i's a plot similar to the ''Terminator movie series. A '''teen hero time travelling into the past in a Flying Car to help someone is like the Back To The Future series. The supervillain Puissance wore a red costume with a full-head mask, shoulder pads and pouches, like Deadpool's. He and his accomplice Pundit carried boxy chrome rayguns, like those carried by Marvel's Cable. Muscle and Ultraperson were transgender and lesbian, respectively and Roberto Aguilera and his partner, Francisco were both bisexual. ' The proposed revised edition, Fascinator & Renown,'' will be drawn in the Image Comics "house style" and shows the protagonists carrying boxy rayguns and dressed like Nineties Antiheroes, as illustrated in the above sketches. Renown (Ultraperson) catches two drug kingpins while in grade school and middle school. During a time travel adventure in the '80s, '90s high school Renown and Fascinator (Brother Muscle) cure or resurrect all the world's HIV patients-even the latter's relatives and their mutual "drag mother" (gender impersonation mentor) with their '''Reality Warping powers, changing history and advancing LGBT rights in the Near Future. They also leave an Extraterrestrial supercomputer for little Darryl Frederick Hartman (Freddy) which makes him Fascinator a decade earlier, sparing him an abusive childhood and allowing him to transition to Dannika earlier. During the '90s, the superheroes first met when they busted the Southside Skulls, including their founder/leader.(Lathan, 2013; 2019). Bmupp3.gif|Ultraperson saves Freddy makes out with Nora Bmup2p230002.png|Tasha dominates bus witnesses to keep family secret. Bmup2p220001.jpg|Tasha defends herself with super strength. Acknowledgements: * Lathan, Darla, Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (1993; rev. 1999; publ. 2013) Bmup1p16ps.jpg|Ultraperson vs. Southside Skulls Bmup2p12.jpg|Future Roberto busts bad guys. Bmup2p11.jpg|Brother Muscle beats Pundit. Bmup2p10.jpg|Ultraperson beats Puissance. Bmup2p90004.jpg|Roberto defends himself, rescues Francisco. Bmup2p8.jpg|Brother Muscle and Roberto vs. Pundit and Puissance. * TV Tropes Wiki, 2006-15 Bmup1p12.jpg|Freddy becomes Brother Muscle. Bmup1p11021.jpg|Gay/Lesbian Youth party at Club Acid. Bmup1p10020.jpg|Freddy and Gay/Lesbian Youth go to Club Acid in drag. Bmup1p9019.jpg|Tasha, Freddy and Gay/Lesbian Youth change into drag and fetishwear. '90s Los Rios Skyline 4.png|'90s Los Rios Skyline 4 '80s Darryl Hartmann.jpg|'80s Darryl Hartmann '80s Los Rios Skyline.jpg|'80s Los Rios Skyline '90s BBW Renown.jpg|'90s BBW Renown Dark Age Darryl and Dannika.jpg|'90s Goth Darryl/Dannika Hartmann '90s Raver Dannika and Natasha.jpg|'90s Raver Dannika and Natasha Darla's pictures-6-15-2017 595.jpg|'90s Fascinator Bmup1p15ps copy.jpg|Brother Muscle vs. Southside Skulls Bmup1p12.jpg|Freddy becomes Brother Muscle Category:Metafiction Category:Media Category:Scenery